The Longinean Order FT
Category:The American Privateer The largest faith in the Republic is the militaristic Longinean Catholic Church. A Latin Rite church, it was in full communion with the Church in Rome before the members of the Order, and some members of other orders and congregations decided to join the ships that would eventually found The American Privateer through the Multi-verse, with Grand Master Juan Diego being named the Patriarch of the Church and the Vicar of Peter. Leadership Grand Master and Father of the Church Though originally in charge of just the order, following the Plague that decimated the TAP'ians and did even worse to the Longineans, The Grandmaster folded the Order into The American Privateer. Thus, the Grand Master has been declared the Pope of the Church, and the leader of the faith. Titles *Bishop of Port San Lucas *Vicar of Longinus *Vicar of Peter *Patriarch of The American Privateer *Holy Father of the Church in The American Privateer Regalia *'Silver Helm': A Silver Corinthian Helmet, the Silver Helm bears a Golden Lion's Face upon the front, with twelve triangles of gold rising from the crown of the helmet. *'Pastoral Staff': A simple ashen Shepherd's Crux, the Pastoral Staff also bears the Five Crossed insignia of the Longinean Order. *'Grand Master's Blade': A simple Claymore worn on the back, the hand guard is proportioned so that the blade will form a cross as it hangs on the back of the Grandmaster *'Vicar's Breastplate': A Silver Breastplate, the Vicar's Breastplate bears the Twelve Stones of the Twelve Tribes in a pair of concentric circles around a Golden Cross. Two Lions in Gold stand Rampant beside it. *'Ring of the Temples': A ring bearing the Temple of Solomon, the Ring of the Temples bears the name of the ruling Grandmaster in Latin, and is used to seal official documents. This ring is destroyed upon the death of the Grand Master. Seneschal The Military Commander of the Knights, the Seneschal leads from the front, the black and white Beausaunt Banner flying in his hand. Titles *Supreme Commander of the Army of Christ *Vicar of Hugh de Paynes *God's Commander on Earth Regalia Composed entirely of Titanium, the Regalia of the Seneschal is a simple Suit of Half-Plate Armor. This is worn during all situations that require non-military attire. Knights of the Order Equipped with High Speed swoop-bikes, the Knights of the Order have brought back cavalry in a new way to the battlefields of the future. Gene Grafts All of the Knights undergo gene-grafts as part of their induction. These grafts are designed to make them stronger and more resistant to damage from their enemies, and all of them come from the Mutants of the Xavier Institute. *Organic Steel Transformation: Pulled from the X-Gene of Piotr Rasputin, all Knights are required to take this Gene Therapy, which allows them to last vast amounts of time in combat *Mutant Healing Factor: Pulled from James Howlet of the X-Men, the famous Wolverine's healing abilities allow for faster healing of a Warrior and thus allows them to return to the Battlefield faster should they be incapacitated *Kinetic Energy Transference: Used to overcharge small in-organic objects, the X-Genes for this power comes from Remy LeBeau, which they use as Grenades in combat *Seismic Vibration Generation: Pulled from the X-Gene of Dominic Szilard Janos Petros, the Knights ar thus able to shape the very ground they fight on during combat *Omnilingual Translation: The power of Douglas Ramsey, known as cypher, allows the user to instantly understand any language spoken to them, and allows them to communicate in that language themselves *Electrical Absorption: Cultured from the cells of Noriko Ashida, the powers allow the user to conduct electricity through themselves and protects themselves from said energy Equipment Swoop Bike Knights of the Order charge into battle on the back of BARC Speeders, charging in at speeds of 500 km/h. They like to soften up their targets with blaster cannons, before striking out with Light-Naginatas and discharges of electrical energy. The bikes allow them to charge into a formation of enemy infantry or vehicles, strike at them, and then be past before their opponents can react. Light Naginata Based on the Lightsaber, the Light Naginata is a 300cm bladed lightsaber on the end of a pole, similar to the Naginata of ancient Japan. This allows the use of the weapon to stirke opponents up to 3 meters away from themselves with the weapon, and comes in great practice as a mounted weapon. Light Saber A standard red lightsaber, this is the primary melee weapon of the Knights of the Order. Blastsword The length of a shortsword, the Blastsword resembles a standard sword, except that it discharges a blaster shot upon contacting the open end of the sword with a physical object. Legions of Christ Angels of the Lord High Fleet of the Defenders of the Faithful First Fleet of the Order Second Fleet of the Order Congregations of the Curia Congregation for the Doctrine of the Faith Also known as the Inquisition, the Congregation for the Doctrine of the Faith is in charge of Promoting and Safeguarding the Doctrine of the Church, and for punishing Heretics and Non-Catholics who infiltrate the church for whatever reason. However, as their is Freedom of Religion in The American Privateer, the role of ferreting out Non-Catholics is confined to the internal organization of the Church and acts as the Counter-Espionage branch of the Church. Leadership The Congregation for the Doctrine of the Faith is headed by the Prefect, with the Secrectary of the Congregation being his second in command. Prefect: Secretary: Under Secretary: Promoter of Justice: Apart from the Leadership of the Congregation is the Grand Inquisitor, whose job it is to run the biggest trials against spies and heretics, and who holds court in the Temple of Inquisition. Grand Inquisitor: Index Librorum Prohibitorum Containing the works of Karl Marx, Adolf Hitler, and a vast number of Satanic texts, the Index of Forbidden Books is accessible only to those the Congregation has Deemed to be of the stoutest heart and the strongest will, and thus able to protect themselves from the snares of the devil. Swiss Guard The Holy Office for the Investigations of Miracles The Society of Jesus Order of Cistercians The Holy Orders of Saint Francis Order of Saint Benedict Order of St. Michael the Archangel